Sly Cooper
How Sly Cooper joined the Tourney Sly Cooper, the thief, is the eponymous protagonist of the Sly Cooper series. He is a male raccoon with grey fur and brown eyes. He is best friends with Bentley and Murray, who are also members of his gang, and has a complicated romantic relationship with Inspector Carmelita Fox, who was his partner when he worked for INTERPOL after faking amnesia. He is currently stuck in ancient Egypt. After N.E.S.T.S. brings Sly back to the present, they try to entice him into their organization, but Sly makes off with their prized weapons meant to destroy the earth. At the start of the Tourney, he seeks to add a human boxer named Nelson to his gang. He proposes a condition to Nelson: throw the fight. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sly crouches his his cane at his side. After the announcer calls his name Sly Cooper swings his cane four times then shows a valuable item as the camera zooms saying "Let's share this dance!" Special Moves Alarm Clock (Neutral) Sly Cooper throws an electrified alarm clock out to shock his opponent. Electromagnetic Racoon Roll (Side) Sly rolls forward while covered in electricity. Cane Swoop (Up) Sly jumps into the air swinging his cane upwards. Cap Mine (Down) Sly Cooper sets his cap down. If the opponent steps on it, the mine within detonates. Flyin Raccoon (Hyper Smash) Sly mounts the jetpack from Sly 1 saying "This is where things get fun!" and fires missiles around the map. Recond Sly And His Targets (Final Smash) Sly pulls out the Binoc-U-Com and snaps pictures of the players, each picture is a kill resulting in a Stamina KO cry from the enemy and a life from the stock lost if they hit. The player has seven photos and ten seconds to get as many kills as they possibly can. Victory Animations #Sly smiles, thumbs up saying "Better check your pocket every now and then!" and holds his cane in a sign of victory. #Sly jumps, spins, then crosses his arms and says "Don't make yourselves too comfortable around me now." #Sly catches his cane, which he had thrown saying "Like stealing from a baby!", then places it on the ground. On-Screen Appearance Sly leaps onto the stage and sticks a three-point landing. He'll say "Glad to drop in." and brings out his cane. Trivia *Sly's rival is a boxer with an artificial arm named Nelson while his second rival is Seong Mi-na's father, Seong Han Myeong. *Sly Cooper shares his Japanese voice actor with Yukimura Sanada, Scarecrow, Greg P., Helter-Skelter, Ryo Sanada and Ky Kiske. *Sly Cooper shares his French voice actor with Firefly, Libra Dohko, Gus and Inspector Harry Trout. *Sly Cooper shares his German voice actor with Barnacle Man, Devil Rebirth, Thane Krios, Mr. Robert "Bob" Belcher, Jr., Pentagon, Hoofer, Shigure Nakamura, Rtas 'Vadum and Javik. *Sly cooper shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with PJ, [[Archangel and ReDead. Category:Sly Cooper characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Good Aligned Characters